Luna
by deaniezegenie
Summary: Her ill-timed mutation causes Luna to flee her home to hope to seek acceptance at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. In return, with the help of a certain boy scout she must tread the path to fulfilling the legend of The Wolf and the Phoenix. Events of X2 and The Last Stand do not take place Jean/Wolverine, OC/Cyclops PLEASE NOTE: I ONLY OWN MY OC
1. Run

**I don't own X-Men or any characters apart from Luna my OC, happy reading!**

* * *

"_Run, just keep running, trust your instinct and find Xavier's Institute for Gifted youngsters and there my child you will be safe."_

These were the last words her father said to her before the shattering of glass and the nearing of voices interrupted their farewell causing Luna to transform into a snowy white wolf. Without looking back Luna, with the stealth of her new lupine form, sprung herself from the backdoor and into the leafy growth of the forest before being engulfed into the darkness.

Giant furry white paws thudded against the dew covered grass. Ever since she acquired her mutation Luna did her best to keep it a secret but one night it manifested itself whilst having an argument with her mother. Luna had always been closer to her father than to _her_, the woman who practically ignored her existence unless it was a _pass the salt _situation at the dinner table.

It had started off as a regular evening with and her father returning from their weekly motorbike ride to Alkali Lake. She had always enjoyed these moments with her father as they shared a great interest in motorcycles and engineering. But upon return Luna sensed her mother's discomfort. Luna saw her eyes narrow and jaw clench before unfurled her fists and pointed at her husband "Steve I have told you many times, I do _not_ want your child growing up under the influence to have no interest in anything but a machine and live under _my_ roof damn it!" Luna recoiled in fear and her eyes grew wide as she felt the all too familiar feeling of her mutation started to spread throughout her bones changing everything it meant to be human. It all happened so quickly that her father hadn't had time to react to her mother's unexpected outburst before _it_ happened to her.

Luna laughed in spite of herself. She could not remember what happened after that as the strain of the unintentional rewriting of her biology caused her to pass out in all the glory of her six and a half feet of wolfishness, greeting the floor with a sickening thud which surprisingly caused her no damage whatsoever. But she was sure that before she was greeted by the strangely comforting darkness, her so called mother had informed the authorities about a "mutant problem".

A solitary tear slid from her large cerulean eye, remembering the event that had led up to her fleeing from her home. And her father, her protector and friend.

* * *

**I will try to update at least once a week. I don't know where I'm going yet with this story as it is kind of a spur of the moment thing that stemmed from an interesting, if not, slightly weird dream... But as it is still the holidays I might get a chapter up every day but I do have an A-level philosophy exam to revise for so I can't make any promises.**

**I hope my first chapter wasn't too bad and I would appreciate any criticism, please review!  
**


	2. Is someone expecting me?

**So sorry! I don't blame you if you hate me, I would hate me too as I haven't updated in what, nearly 4 weeks? Oh dear :( Well here it is**

**Oh and as before I do not own X-Men or the characters. Only Luna and her parents are mine.**

* * *

Once Luna could sense that she was no longer in danger she released the rucksack from her mouth and nudged it into the growth using her glistening snout, she took a look at her surroundings an. Even though she knew that there was no one around Luna still couldn't help the heat rise to her face, which was covered by thick white fur, as she realised that when she would return to her human form she wouldn't be wearing any clothes. She shook her head and chuckled a bit as she relaxed her muscles and changed

At that moment she was thankful that she carried a spare change of clothes in her school bag and started to change into her black-ripped skinnies, purple hooded top and black flat pumps. The reason for the clothes was that at university she was always called "weird" and "freak" and this usually resulted in her clothes being ruined by various drinks being spilled on her.

Only now did she actually realise that they were right. She was a mutant after all. Still this revelation didn't faze her; Luna didn't see the problem that people had with mutants. It was only last month when visiting the museum with her History class that Luna saw a group of mutants doing the same thing. She rather liked the lesson given by the exotic looking woman with brilliant white hair and stuck close to the group for the remainder of the tour.

It was funny that when she looked up from her note pad they had all left and Luna remembered the funny tingling sensation in her head._ Maybe they had to make a quick getaway._

Luna quickly snapped out of her thoughts and made her way out of the forest following her keen hearing until she reached a small road. _So far so good, at this rate I will find this place of Xavier's in no time._

Sometime later...

She had done it! Gradually the grand looking mansion came into view and Luna grinned as she took in its beauty and stature. Her wolfy senses had been a great advantage and her heart swelled with happiness. _This is for you dad, all of this. I'm going to make you proud._

As she walked through the green pastures Luna could feel the eyes of the students following her. _They're obviously going to be looking at me, I mean I've basically just walked into their home and I'm probably being seen as a threat._

_I wonder why _the_ gates were open; it's as if someone knew I was coming. _Luna glanced over her shoulder to see a pretty girl, a few years younger than herself, with dark auburn hair and a white stripe with her gloved hands laced with a boy who looked to be her boyfriend. They were both giving Luna an unsure look as if she was a threat to them.

In that instant both of their faces relaxed into a slight smile. Again it was like someone had just reassured them that she was meant to be here.

_This is odd, it's like I'm expected to be here I don't personally know any mutants so how come I haven't been stopped yet?_

Finally after passing the sea of inquisitive eyes Luna made her way up the steps, took a deep breath and steadied herself. She raised her fist to knock on the large oak door when the lock clicked and the door slowly creaked open. Revealing a wise-looking bald man in a wheelchair flanked by the white haired looking woman she had seen the other month and a very tall and hairy looking man.

Luna's mouth opened in shock.

**Well it's not much of a cliffhanger but here it is mwahaha. I am going to make an effort to update more regularly I promise! **


	3. New Friend

**New Chapter! Just a for-warning, we meet Scott at the end of this chapter. Although Luna "fancies the pants of him" as so to speak there will be no romance between them until later in the story :p**

**I don't own X-Men, Luna is my OC**

* * *

It seemed like hours until the hairy looking man raised an eyebrow at her, causing Luna to quickly snap her mouth shut at blush at her rudeness.

The bald man chuckled as his wheelchair rolled forwards. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school, I have been expecting you for quite some time Miss Clarke".

Luna marvelled at his knowledge about her. But his British accent much like her own seemed to radiate wisdom and kindness was a comfort to her and she approached him with a wide smile on her face and outstretched her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. May it be too soon and impolite for me to ask if your mutancy is telepathy?

Charles was slightly surprised by the girl's intelligence and sharp observations, "Why not at all dear, and to answer your question I am in fact a telepath. Now why don't you come inside and I can tell you a bit about everyone and the school".

Luna nodded and followed Xavier into the mansion as the hairy man closed the door behind her. "Thanks".

The hairy man grunted in return and returned to the Professor's side. "Ah where are my manners? I would like to introduce you to Miss Ororo Munroe". Charles gestured to Ororo who smiled "It's nice to finally meet you Luna, you can call me Storm I am the schools counsellor and a teacher of history. So if you need anything come and find me." Luna smiled at the woman "Thanks it's nice to meet you too."

Then Charles looked over to the man stood next to him. This here is Logan our martial arts teacher and on occasion he takes over the art classes. Luna looked over to Logan who kept his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, "hey kid" to which he stalked across the halls out of sight.

"Don't mind him" Storm said, "he doesn't really get involved that much, and Logan comes and goes as he likes but he's a good guy."

"That's okay Storm it really isn't a problem" Luna turned to Charles "Professor if you don't mind could you please tell me where I'm to stay and I only have what's in my bag."

"Dear of course, Ororo will show you to your room where you will find everything that you need. And as you are older than the students here you will be staying on the teachers wing, I hope you don't mind. If you would please excuse me I have a class to go to. And please do call me Charles"

"Not at Prof... Charles, I am extremely grateful for your hospitality, thank you"

The Professor left in his wheelchair leaving Ororo and Luna in the foyer as students began to flock to their next lesson.

"I must say you're taking this rather well for someone new to the mutant world Luna"

"I've had to adapt quite quickly unfortunately. I had to leave my father lone with the people who came after me" tears started o form in Luna's eyes as Storm quickly pulled her into her arms

"It's not your fault hun. I'm sure he will be okay. Anyway aren't you excited to see our new room?"

Luna let out a shaky laugh, and with Storm's arm still around her shoulder they ascended the stairs to the teacher's wing in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Luna had cheered up by the time Storm had shown her around her room. It was a spacious bright room with a comfy looking double bed and tasteful furniture. Luna was especially surprised to find a wardrobe full of clothes and concluded that Charles must be even richer than she first believed him to be.

After taking a hot shower Luna felt more relaxed and she changed into a pair of casual jeans and a black v-neck jumper.

Luna left her room and went up to the attic room. Storm had told her about her ability to control the weather and explained how her connection with the environment meant she didn't like confined spaces. Hence the whole attic being her own. Storm said that Luna could let herself in as she please so she knocked once and entered Ororo's room.

"Luna! I see you've settled in well" Luna saw the Kenyan goddess come walk through the curtains leading to a balcony with a watering can propped on her arm. "Dinner is in half an hour and if you don't mind could you help me water the plants, there are so many of them it helps to have an extra pair of hands... or in this case two" Storm smiled at Luna with a twinkle in her eyes as she moved into another room leaving Luna stood by the balcony.

Luna called through to the other room "Wow Storm your room is beautiful and of course I'll help you, just one question though. Who else is helping you?

"Oh that would need me?" At that point a tall handsome man emerged from the balcony with a smirk on his face which grew into a small smile as he saw Luna.

Luna's eyes roamed over his toned physique before turning her gaze to his face as she took in his sharply defined features. She then looked to his eyes and noticed the ruby red glasses that covered them which Luna thought with no doubt they would be as beautiful as his face if only she could see them.

Scott grinned as he waited for her to snap back to reality before quirking an eyebrow which rose over his glasses.

"Hi I'm Scott Summers"

* * *

**Another chapter done, they seem to be getting longer too. And good news I'm getting quite excited about this story now so I'm most certainly going to continue with it.**

**Happy reading dearies :)**


	4. Heated Encounter

**Sorry it's been so long. I really am terrible at updating! It's been busy at college and my great grandma died so if that's any consolation... Anyway I want to say a massive thank you to my followers and those of you who have reviewed, I massively appreciate it :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna blinked a couple of times before letting out a squeak that vaguely resembled "L-Luna Clarke, n-nice to meet y-you Scott" and she quickly averted her gaze not to add more embarrassment to her situation

Fortunately for Luna, Ororo chose that exact moment to make her presence known. "Hi Scott, I see you've met Luna. Her room is in between yours and Logan and Jean's"

Luna noticed that at the mention of "Jean" Scott, who had been quietly observing Luna and Storm, let the smile vanish briefly from his face, she wondered who this woman was and if she had meant something to him. With military precision he composed himself "Well that's wonderful, are you joining us at dinner Luna?"

She shivered when he said her name but her face felt like it was on fire. She had never been this nervous around a guy before. "Yes I-I am Ororo has kindly volunteered to help me around this p-place, because, well, it's absolutely huge! I'm s-seriously out of my depth here" Luna giggled nervously and inwardly groaned at her stupidity.

"Well then" said Scott clapping his hands together, "would you two lovely ladies mind accompanying me to the dining hall?"

The women agreed and left Storm's room, heading towards the dining hall with Luna following closely behind the duo. When Scott opened the door Luna's eyes scanned the enormous room buzzing with the chatter from students and teachers. Her eyes finally landed on the largest table which the Professor was sat at. Logan was also there sat next to a mystery redhead who he was holding hand with. And across from them sat a blue man with yellow eyes and a pointed tail and Luna's keen eyesight zoomed in observing the intricate carvings gracing his skin.

"Ro, Scott over here" said the redhead frantically waving her hand as Ororo made a sound of recognition before dragging Luna to the table by her hand, leaving Scott trailing behind and seating himself heavily as far away from Logan and the redhead as possible.

"I'm glad you made it Luna" Xavier's kind voice caught her attention. "I see you are not yet acquainted with everyone at this table. This is Kurt Wagner" the blue man smiled showing his fangs "Hallo Fräulein, it is nize to meet you" he immediately proceeded to tuck into his food which Luna had just started picking at.

Luna smiled and thanked him in return before looking expectantly at the woman with fiery hair.

"I'm Jean Grey, Charles has already told me so much about you" she smiled stiffly at Luna and narrowed her eyes at Luna who recognised the name that caused Scott to look miserable. "I'm also the institute's Doctor and resident telepath and telekinetic" Jean boasted quickly, signalling to Luna that she had read her thoughts"

"Oh" Anger bubbled up inside Luna as she snapped back, increasingly aware of the presence that caused a sharp pain in her temple "Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind if you kept out of my head Dr. Grey"

Luna didn't know how she did it but she felt herself force the unwanted presence that was continuing to rake through the poor girl's memory banks, from her mind with such haste that it earned a groan of pain from the redhead.

A growl erupted from next to the Jean who was clutching her head in pain. "Kid what the hell did you just do to my woman?" Logan spat before advancing towards Luna. The pupils were now watching intently to the commotion started by the new arrival.

Luna ignored Scott who had awoken from his moody trance and all the other teachers as they tried to calm down Logan or help Jean who was still groaning in agony. Luna felt slightly guilty but was still highly narked that her privacy had been invaded with such disregard and... What was that she felt, hatred? Did Jean Grey who she had not met five minutes ago hate her?

Luna guffawed and started to shake violently before a ripping sound could be heard. And in a split second a white blur that was where Luna was stood sprinted towards the exit leaving everyone but the two telepaths in a daze.

* * *

**So Jean's being a bitch? Yeah as you can tell she is going to have the personality of the Phoenix in this Fanfic. I absolutely love Jean Grey though so it's a challenge to write her as an evil manipulative cow... as you will find out later. And poor Luna! Aready made an enemy at Xavier's haha I'm so evil. I'm going to TRY to update before I go on holiday next week so I don't leave you guys hanging.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**~Little Wild One~ (Name cortusy of my fellow BVB fan and best friend... it's so far stuck)**


	5. Reflections and Revelations

**Chapter 5! This is sort of a filler before a LOT of action which I promise you will be extremely exciting. Also I apologize for my abysmal spelling of courtesy at the end of the last chapter, I think my brain went void of all sense. Oops. This chapter focuses separately on Scott and Luna's feelings towards each other but the catch is they don't actually talk or see one another until the end hehe.**

* * *

It had been over two hours since the fiasco at dinner. Jean was fine and buried herself in lab work with Logan in tow, while Scott was struggling to concentrate on marking English homework as his mind was elsewhere. He was actually worried about Luna.

As he got more and more engrossed in his thoughts Scott realized what a complex person the blue eyed wolf girl was. He first regarded her as carefree and optimistic however, Scott thought, she was guarded and seemed to have trust issues. With a sigh Scott gave in to the fact that curiosity had gotten the better of him so after tidying his papers he went off in search of the professor.

Luna had been running. She knew it was the best way to let off steam, so she ran. Like she always does. Only this time she wasn't running for _her _own safety, Luna knew that if she stayed in the hall she would have bitten off Jean's head... quite literally. She slowed down to a trot and ambled through the impressive woods of the Xavier estate until she came to a small pond. Luna sat down by the water's surface and stared at her untamed reflection.

She felt a surge of self pride as she realized how beautiful the creature was that stared back at her. Some people may have called her vain but at this point all she could do was gaze at her parallel in pure untainted awe.

Charles could sense Scott's presence nearing his office and before the X-man could reach the door before a warm kindly voice flittered through the ancient oak "Come right in Scott, I sense we have much to discuss"

Luna could sense it was getting late as she could feel the moon forcing itself in place of the sun. She sighed and knew it was time to return to the mansion and although she could have stayed in this safe haven forever, she felt that she owed it to the professor that she apologised for her impromptu behaviour. As she sauntered back to her new home, tail wagging happily behind her, strangely positive about facing everyone once again. She wondered if it was a trait given to her by her mutancy. Luna felt loyalty towards her companions and Scott was something completely different. She would have time to think about that later. She finally reached the mansion and hopped up to her room, still in wolf form as to avoid an embarrassing predicament. With her snout she nudged her door open, and once safely out of sight, Luna let the change consume her.

Scott was bewildered by the professor's account of Luna's arrival at the mansion. She had been so close to death and lost her father in the same night but how did she manage to stay so composed? Rubbing his eyes behind his glasses Scott went to bed, possibly more curious about Luna than ever. The mysterious new woman was taking up more of his thoughts than Jean, maybe he liked Luna. But he had hardly talked to her since they spoke briefly in Storm's room. As he submerged himself in the comforting privacy of his own room, Scott made a mental note to confront the cryptic female that, upon her arrival, has relieved him from the pain of heartbreak. With that final thought, he fell into a blissful slumber.

Early the next morning, before anyone else was awake, Luna woke up and showered before slipping into her black leggings and t-shirt. _7:00 breakfast, 8:00 Danger room and training. _Luna glanced at her clock which only read 6:38, grabbed a grey sweater and put on a pair of trainers then decided to visit Charles and give him her apology so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Luna left Charles's office with a weight lifted from her shoulders. He wasn't angry at all. In fact he seemed impressed at her mental abilities and her self control. They had discussed her mutation for a while before Luna brought up the topic of predestination. She told Xavier about what she had been thinking about at the pond. Luna told him about the connection between her name and her mutation and pondered, to the amusement and deep interest of the wizened teacher. Charles asked Luna if he could conduct a small experiment concerning her telepathic abilities, which they found out that Luna could transmit her thoughts and read or block other peoples. This was far more advanced than most mutants so Charles decided not to push her any further during this session and they bid each other goodbye and the professor recommended that Luna should grab a quick breakfast before training commenced.

After quickly demolishing a strange combination of left over bacon and a banana, and chugging down a cup of tea, Luna jogged towards the danger room while receiving mental directions from Professor X. When she reached her destination Scott was giving orders to the team who were all looking extremely professional in identical X-Men suits. Scott stopped his briefing to give a warm smile to Luna who was standing awkwardly to one side.

"Team this is Luna, she arrived yesterday so this is her first danger room session. Luna here we address each other by our codenames. So we have have Storm, Wolverine and Jean who you met yesterday" he said pointing to the trio. Storm and Luna exchanged a friendly good morning and Jean narrowed her eyes at the newcomer while Logan regarded her with a peculiar and almost an inquisitive eye.

That's strange, Luna thought, after what she did to Jean yesterday she was surprised that Logan wasn't even slightly hostile towards her. Maybe he understood her on the basis that they shared an animalistic trait as Charles had explained to her the previous night.

"And here" Luna snapped out of her thoughts at Scott's smooth American accent "we have Rogue and Iceman, also known as Bobby. And this is Shadowcat (Kitty) and Nightcrawler (Kurt). Finally we have me Cyclops"

Luna smiled and waved at each person in turn as she tried her best to file their names in her mind recognising Bobby and Rogue as the teenage couple she saw upon her arrival at the institute.

Scott clapped his hands together; something that Luna noted was a common characteristic of his. "Right team, let's get started"

A few of the students fist-pumped the air and whooped as they followed the senior members into the simulation room. Well, Luna thought sceptically, I have no idea what I am doing here. This is going to be fun...

* * *

**What lies in store for Luna during the danger room session? Will Jean blow her top? I sense a cat fight ensuing, MEOW!_  
_**

**Well my little darlings I hope that this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. I think Luna is a character in progress, she is going to continue to develop throughout my story so I hope you like her :)**

**As always dearies. Review and review! Also I'm open to suggestions for the plot. It's still an OC/Cyclops story but anything could happen and I would love reader input as I just seem to go with the flow... So yeah no structure but completely unpredictable WOOOO!**

**I'm going away at Easter so I won't be updating :( But MAYBE I can do a short chapter filler from another X-Man's (or women's) POV before I leave. So suggestions for who you want me to write about would also be greatly recieved.**

**Thanks as always my lovelies,**

**~Little Wild One~**


	6. I'd Rather Face an Angry Sentinel

**Well, surprise! I could have done this better but I wanted to give you a chapter before I go away. So that means no updates for about two weeks I'm afraid. And I'm still hoping for someone to give me some feedback on whether or not you want me to do a short chapter from a certain character's POV. Anywho let's have some danger room fun!**

* * *

Once the X-Men plus Luna were situated in the middle of the pristine looking room, Charles's voice floated through the speaker. "Program X Sentinel 3-LH, begin"

With that final word the whole room started to change and morph causing Luna to shriek in surprise. The outcome was a once busy New York street devastated by a raging inferno. Luna twirled around, admiring the craftsmanship that had made the simulation look and feel real.

As team leader, Scott was first to speak. "Team, the Sentinels will be approaching soon. As I explained earlier this is a defensive exercise and we will be split into two teams. Storm, Luna, Iceman and Rogue are with me and we make Team A" Luna and the others took their places at Scott's side.

"And Team B you are Wolverine, Jean, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. As you are one person less than us you will be in charge of looking out for the whole team while we will safely disable the Sentinels"

Logan was the first to speak up "What, and let the new kid have all the fun? Listen Slim, I aint gonna be kept outta the action. Let me out there to tear some metal crap apart" Wolverine exclaimed. He then unsheathed his adamantium claws in a menacing manner as he glared at Logan.

"Look Wolverine I'm in charge and I make the decisions" Scott began to raise his voice and advanced towards Logan "so you either suck it up or get lost, your call"

The two men sized each other up for a while before Logan backed up towards his team and growled something under his breath which closely resembled "Stupid boy scout"

Luna had to put her hand to her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping as she was astounded at the immature conflict between the two guys. She then heard a thud and simultaneously the ground shook. Luna narrowed her eyes as in the distance she could make out three gigantic humanoid shapes.

"Team A stay alert and out of the enemy line, Me and Storm will take the lead, you follow, got that?

Luna, Iceman and Rogue nodded and they heard Logan barking orders to his team as they spread out, leaving Luna and the rest to face the Sentinels head on.

"Luna" Yelled Scott, over the roar of the increasing fires "I think it's time to show us what it is you can do"

She breathed in as she readied herself before letting the transformation consume and distort her DNA until, standing before the X-Men was a valiant creature of the moon.

Due to her extensive hearing, Luna could hear a collective of gasps and "wows" from around the arena and allowed a grin to slide onto her wolfish face as her confidence soared. She nodded her head towards the Sentinels and made a beeline towards them with Scott and the others closely behind.

After about ten minutes Bobby, Scott and Rogue had taken down one robot while Luna and Storm obliterated the other. The X-Men had witnessed Luna's incredible speed, strength and impeccable senses as she weaved in and out of danger helping her teammates complete the task which now felt like a game to her.

Scott decided to change tactics, the team now waited for the remaining Sentinel to cross their path before disabling it. As the five of them were in no immediate danger they had time to briefly complement each other on their skills.

"Storm those tornados were a brilliant idea. Bobby nice work with icing its head off. Rogue amazing stamina and combat. And last but not least" Scott turned to Luna "Great first day, not a paw out of line" he said with a wink. If Luna wasn't covered in fur she could be sure that she was now a deep shade of red. Luna was about to nod in thanks but an animalistic roaring caused her and the others to snap their heads around to the commotion.

Wolverine as it seems, had shredded apart the final Sentinel. This caused Scott to groan in frustration. "Hey bonehead did I not make the rules clear enough for your thick skull?"

Logan shot back quickly, "Well I wasn't gonna wait for you to finish ya tea party was I? Jean appeared at Logan's side and shot daggers at Team A, mainly at Luna.

She leant in and gave him a kiss in front of all of them "Yes, like Logan said, this was completely unfair. How dare you make us do all the boring work while YOU TWO" She pointed at Scott and Luna "Go gallivanting off to have a make out session while we pick up the slack"

Both Luna and Scott's jaws hit the floor. While Luna was embarrassed and hid away Scott started to splutter.

"Instead of looking after your team Scott, you'd rather be around that bitch and even worse, you don't even know her!"

Storm, Bobby, Rogue Kitty, Kurt and even Luna who was silently fuming quietly shuffled away from the scene as Jean continued her rant. I will deal with her later, Luna thought with false confidence.

Xavier was about to intervene when the students entered the control room.

"_Look_" thought Luna "_This appears to be my fault, I'm going to change back and when I'm dressed I will talk to Jean. This can't go on. And I am not just going to walk away again with my tail between my legs. And I don't think it is safe for you to go in either, I can feel it. Trust me. _

Ororo tried to protest but Charles silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"_Fine, but be careful. Jean has quite the temper these days. Whatever you do, don't provoke the Phoenix, ah maybe it..."_Charles stopped mid thought as Luna turned with a flick of her tail and left. Leaving the others curious as to what was said between Luna and the Professor.

Yet again once suitably calmed down Luna entered the danger room which to her amusement had stopped the simulation. But Scott and Jean had failed to notice as she continued to scream at him. She observed that Logan had gone off to one side and was watching his red head beauty with a cautious eye. This caused Luna to frown. Puzzled, she raised her eyebrow at Logan and he relied with a gesture that translated as, _please stop her. _Luna nodded and walked towards the pair. She noticed that Jean's eyes were a glistening golden colour and she appeared to be glowing in it too. This must be the fury of the Phoenix that the Professor warned me about thought Luna.

She also saw Scott. He had his hands held up as if to try and calm her and was hysterically spewing out apology after apology, but to no avail. Jean was stalking, perhaps even floating towards him with her hair thrashing wildly behind her.

"STOP IT NOW!" Luna's voice resonated around the room and resembled a howl, her eyes fixed on Jean. Luna heard Logan move slightly in the corner as if alarmed by her authoritative call and Scott made eye contact with her. She let a thought slip through her mind, If only I could see his eyes...

Then Jean whipped around causing Luna to jump. Her mouth curled into a feral snarl as her eyes pierced Luna's soul.

"Oh bugger"

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Oh but there will be a plot twist so watch this space. Hint: Later chapters will feature Luna's darker side :p **

**Enjoy my lovelies x**

******~Little Wild One~**


	7. A Tail and a Legend

**Okay so it has been a long long time. Did I forget to mention that it has been looong? Please don't kill me * hides behind Logan* I have been "umm-ing" and "ahh-ing" about where to go with this story and I think I have finally figured it out so the summary might need a bit of re-working. So on the plus side all my exams are done, I have a job and *drum role please* I have VIP tickets to see Black Veil Brides in December *le squeals* But a major downer is that tomorrow (6/6/13) I get braces... again, theeen I'm having my wisdom teeth removed and the top brace fitted and a year later I'm having DOUBLE jaw surgery *owchies* but hey my face wont look so Neanderthal-ish anymore... rant over, for now at least ^.^**

* * *

The first thing that Luna noticed was the clinical smell that burned at her nostrils causing her to scrunch up her nose in disgust before letting out an agitated snarl. She cautiously opened her eyes and realized that she was in some sort of medical ward as she squinted through the harsh light embodying the room.

Luna attempted to sit up but soon saw that she was restrained by thick leather straps from her shoulders to her ankles and all she could do was tilt her head; which she did. What she saw both shocked and confused her, there he was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair no one other than Scott Summers.

Luna didn't know why he was sat there, heck she didn't even know why she was in the medical ward as all she could remember before she woke up was burning orbs of energy ripping through her every being. Luna began to hyperventilate as she remembered the awful look of death that Jean, wait no, the Phoenix gave her before stalking her like a cruel predator. "Oh bugger, what happened? Am I dead, wait no I can't be dead can I?

The sudden outburst caused the lightly snoring Scott to wake with a start falling off the chair and landing on the cold hard laminate flooring with limbs flailing before giving a muffled groan. This sudden action made Luna snap out of her panicked stupor and snort before laughing hysterically.

Luna was still laughing, tears streaming from her eyes while Scott picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off while trying to hold on to what little dignity he had left before jokingly scowling at the blonde shaking with laughter "Well I'm glad that you found that funny my nose would say otherwise" he said while gingerly checking to make sure it wasn't broken.

Luna giggled quietly before letting out a small cough gaining Scott's attention. "Okay sorry about startling you but firstly what happened to me and two, why am I strapped down?" Scott began to fidget and rubbed his neck in discomfort before dragging his chair over to Luna's side and sitting in it. "Well we thought that after Jean went all out Phoenix on you that you were, well, dead and well you were so-" Luna cut in babbling eyes wide in fear.

"What dead, I was actually dead you're kidding me right? I couldn't have died that's not possible. Wait I've gone crazy haven't I? That's why I'm strapped down, I'm crazy and oh my what ha-"

"Shhhh" Scott raised his hands to calm her and continued when she sighed in dejection. "As I was saying, we thought you were dead as we couldn't find a pulse but the professor could still sense your mind so he has been working on you since the situation however your mutation has changed due to the strain that Jean's power put on your cells" Scott stopped and stared at Luna expectantly as she tried to absorb this new information.

Luna licked her lips in concentration an furrowed her brow when she came across something sharp after a few seconds she gasped, realising that she had fangs although she wasn't currently in wolf form. "O-oh god, what happened to me and why do I have fangs? Summers tell me now!

Scott was slightly taken aback by Luna's voice which reminded him of an angry Wolverine so he quickly began to explain. "Erm the professor said that before this happened, you and your wolf self were like two different bodies with different personalities yeah?"

"Okay continue" she said somewhat impatiently as she already knew this.

Scott leaned towards Luna slightly and took her hand comfortingly, to which Luna raised her eyebrow. _Okay this reminds me of the time that my father told me that my dog had died I wonder why he- _

Scott chose this moment to follow on with what had happened to Luna but forgot about the professors wish to break the news carefully to her. "Wellthethingisnowyouandthewolfversionhavekindamer gedintoonesoyouarebasicallyahumanwith wolfearsatailandfangs" Scott inhaled quickly and warily waited for Luna's response

"What did you just... oh this is a joke right haha. Okay Summers you got me" It was then she realised that there was something warm and soft at the base of her spine and the set of ears twitching on her head with each hum of the equipment "Bloody hell I have a tail and ears! Hey Skippy McSummers there's something that you're not telling me"

Scott's eyebrows rose to his hairline not only at the absurd nickname but at the fact that she noticed that he was holding back.

It was at this point that Xavier rolled in to the ward his knowledgeable eyes filled with new hope and understanding "Miss Clarke not only have you experienced physical changes but, I believe that in a short space of time that you will also develop mental abilities which will rival my own and even Jean's. Therefore my dear I am willing to make you a proposition. I will provide you with a safe home and allow you expand your mental capabilities in a secure environment with one to one sessions with myself, and you will endure physical training sessions with both Logan and Scott.

Luna was touched by the compassion she felt radiating from Charles and almost immediately said yes but asked him what the catch was.

Charles sighed and for a second let his calm facade drop before covering it up with a sad smile "What you have experience of Jean Grey is not who she really is. Jean was a compassionate doctor and a reliable friend to everyone at the academy but since a young age a life force called the Phoenix has been manifesting itself in her mind. When she first arrived here I contained the Phoenix in a mind block however in recent months it has become powerful and uncontrollable. On occasion we would witness Jean out of character but she would simply dismiss it as I felt that she didn't want to worry us. However that last danger room session the Phoenix rose taking over Jean's consciousness. After she attacked you she let her guard slip which allowed me to put her into an induced coma and she is now under 24 hour surveillance for everyone's safety. You see the Phoenix feeds off rage and desire and has limitless power if it is let free which could ultimately destroy the world in which we know it. What I am asking you my dear is that in return for solitude and acceptance would so be so kind as to assist us in saving our friend and many other lives which are potentially at risk?

Luna was stunned by the professor's speech and noticed the look of desperation on both his and Scott's faces. "Yes" she whispered squeezing Scott's hand gently and he looked up and returned the favour smiling graciously "Yes I will help you of course but may I ask you a question?"

"Yes dear you may" replied the professor whose eyes twinkled with delight.

"Why me? I mean I'm flattered and everything but I don't understand why it has to be me"

The professor gave one of his all knowing smiles and replied "Because you are the Wolf. And legend has it that it must be the calm of the Wolf that tames the fire of the Phoenix.

**Yay there is hope for Jean! I dunno I feel sympathetic for her and the Logan/Jean pairing is kinda cute so blablablabla I don't want to give anything away but it wont be plain sailing that's for sure. If you think that the Scott/Luna thing is going too slowly please tell me as I write this for you people as well as for my own creative outlet :p**

**-Little Wild One-**


End file.
